


On(c)e Day At A Time

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Latin Family Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: They lived across each other for five years. They've forged a powerful friendship and everything seems to be going well but what happens when feelings get involved?





	On(c)e Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OQArrowFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OQArrowFeather/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day to everyone, especially Rachel. This one is for you, from the bottom of my heart I do hope you enjoy it. Took a lot of thinking but I managed to write something decent. Have a nice day and year long tbh :)
> 
>  
> 
> As the title suggest, the story was inspired by the series One Day at a time. If you haven't watched it, I urge you to do so. It is amazing and never disappoints.

They’ve lived across from each for five years now.

 

Robin Locksley, a single father whose son, Roland, spent most of his time in her apartment playing with Henry, her son. A lot of times the pair had come over for dinner, half of those times her mother Cora– right because her mother lives with them – had tried to ‘set them up’ on a date. It mortified Regina to no end that her mother meddled in her life (not so shocking) but even more so when Robin didn’t express any type of interest in her, not that she could tell. It shouldn’t bother her, she knows it shouldn’t, because the truth was that they were better off being friends. She doesn’t have a lot of those, friends, plus, Robin had come into her life in difficult period. His support meant a lot to Regina.

  
She liked him and there was no use in denying it, at least not to herself. Robin was sweet and caring, an amazing friend (but that was already established) and even greater father. It was impossible to not feel attraction to the boy –man— next door with the adorable tyke and beautiful singing voice.

 

Oh, because he could sing.

 

Once, when the boys were at the movies with Emma, her best friend, the pair went into his apartment after one of those very bad days of hers (in which she didn’t like involving her mother because of her heart condition) and enjoyed a glass of wine. Well it was more like an entire bottle, and Regina isn’t sure it was the seven percent of alcohol in his blood, but he serenaded her with his soulful voice and she was mesmerized. That was probably the moment where Regina fully grasped the true level of what she felt and admitted the one thing she had denying from the very moment she met the man, her attraction. One thing was to like him as a friend, but another was to imagine something romantic between them. It had empowered her to finally be able to, at least accept it to herself. Just when was about to be bold, thank God for wine, Robin spoke up of a date he had with a tall, blonde and younger woman two floors below from them and that killed her courage and buzz all together.

 

 She was broken hearted. No, not broken hearted, a broken heart meant love and love meant that she was stupid enough to allow her heart to feel something it shouldn’t, something that wouldn’t go anywhere. So, no, not love. Nonetheless, these types of infatuations –as strong as it was— were a temporary setback for any human being. If Regina kept repeating herself ‘This too shall pass’ long enough, before she knew it, and with time, her fondness for her neighbor will simply disappear like the sun disappears every evening for the moon to appear.

 

There’s just one tiny issue with time, it only intensified her crush. Whenever she saw the care he had for his son, how he treated Henry, how he always made time to take her mom out grocery shopping or how he always insisted on taking the trash down for her (because for some reason they _always_ seem to do it at the same time) Just made this disease in her heart grow bigger and bigger. No matter how hard she tried to keep it at bay, it only expanded. There was this Latin proverb ‘Un clavo saca otro clavo’ or the English version ‘the only way to get over someone in to be under someone’, Regina even tried that, and it did not work at all. All she could imagine was her neighbor with the cute dimple smile, dashing looks and alluring blue eyes that kept haunting her dreams.

 

It has been two years since her almost confession. After that night she made a promise to herself to never ever be left alone with him like that. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it easy to just get over him. They are cordial, sure. He goes by her apartment whenever Cora calls for him and Roland. They have dinner, occasionally play Mario party with Henry, and whenever Robin needed someone to take care of his son, Regina welcome the tiny hobbit with open arms. Other than that, she tries to avoid him as much as possible and it has worked so far. She likes to believe that she is on her way to recovery center, illness: infatuation.

 

“Oye, Regina.” Cora’s sultry voice – a reminder of her own – traveled from the kitchen to the dining room where Regina was working on the essays her student had been tasked with. School break is almost upon them and with it and endless mountain of sloppy work. “Puedes llamar al vecino?” Usually she doesn’t have qualms with Spanish or the fact that once again she sent her to fetch Robin. They are a Latin family after all. Cora Helena Mills came from Puerto Rico in 1962 when she was twelve. Not knowing the language, her grandparents and her made a name, a life form themselves. They put Cora through college, though her mother had perfect the grades to get scholarships, which she did. That’s where she met her father, Henry. The rest was a series of events that lead to the birth of their two daughters, Zelena and Regina. Her mother has long since learned the language of this nation but that didn’t stop her from having moments in which she allowed herself to speak her mother tongue without getting the stink eye from people. It is a difficult thing sometimes, tolerance had go down the drain ever since the last elections. Even before then, people were always throwing their insults around and treating immigrants like they were the sole of their shoes, all this past election did was tell all those racist, homophobes, xenophobes and everything in between that it was alright to disrespect people that aren’t like them. Nevertheless, Cora and the entire Mills clan taken pride on who they are and where they come from. The moment they allowed others to dim that pride, it is the day all those intolerable people win. And the thing about this family is they don’t take well to losing.

 

“Hay Mami, estoy ocupada.” Regina replied surly. It wasn’t a lie, Regina was actually quite busy, and it wasn’t her intention to sound so brusque but between the essays and the fact that Cora wants her to see Robin it was enough to make a grump out of Regina. All she wants is to finish so she can carry on with a self-care day she is sorely needing at the moment.

 

Wishful thinking. The moment the attitude registered, all Regina could hear was the sound of heels clicking – it was like hammer on a nail – getting closer and closer until a small Latina woman was standing right in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and that arched brow that adorned that pronounced even more the lack of amusement on Cora’s face. “Don’t take that brash tone with me, young lady.” It took all of Regina’s will power to not laugh. Her mother is trying to look menacing but with her height and pursed lips she looked more adorable than anything. Giving a glance over the table, Cora then looked at Regina, again, and released a short sigh. “You need a break…” Her Spanish accent shone through her English, a reminder from the tiny island she left all those years ago. “And I say go get Robin and Roland.”

 

Was there any way to refuse her mother’s commanding voice? Most of the time there wasn’t. Though she hated to admit it, but Regina did need a break. What she did not need was to see Robin. Not now, not with her sour mood and the newly developed ache in the back of her head. “Can you give me a moment, mami? I need to put these away and…”

 

“And check your makeup before seeing Robin. I completely understand.” Cora grinned, Regina grunted dropping her head to the table with a loud smack. Why must her mother be like this? The need to interfere in her love life, or lack off is vastly annoying.

 

Regina sat up once more, that ache that was only on the back of her head now spreading thanks to dropping her head to the table like a sledgehammer. “No.” Nonchalantly she stands, gathering her things. “Drink something for this headache.”

 

The twinkle in Cora’s eyes said ‘bullshit’ but Regina ignored it by walking out of the dining room in direction to the bedroom. Peace and quiet, that’s all she needed for five minutes but the bullet sound like click of her mother’s heels were killing that dream. Regina crossed the door to the bedroom, heading directly to adjacent bathroom where she began fumbling in the medicine cabinet for some aspirin.

 

“No hemos terminado.” The older brunette quipped, leaning against the door frame.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Where the hell is the stupid bottle of aspirins?

 

When she finally found them, Mills turned to her mother with an exasperate expression covering her face. “I think we are done.” Removing the safety cap from the bottle she grabbed two pills before placing back the bottle inside the cabinet.

 

“I beg to differ.” Cora crossed her arms. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is lately, but for the past two years you’ve been cold with him.”

 

It was amazing that her mother was so invested in her being with Robin to the point that she can pinpoint the moment everything began to change. Regina didn’t know if she should be impressed or annoyed but what she did know in that very moment was this, she needed to put a stop to the absurd idea that something more than a friendship can arise between them. It was a foolish notion to entertained and her mother might be a lot of things.

 

Arrogant.

Proud.

Even annoying but foolish? That wasn’t part of the Cora Mills trait packaging.

 

“Mother.” Regina needed to do this now or never. She popped both pills into her mouth, swallowing them raw, glad for the momentarily distraction that provided her before she became a sharp needle ready blow up Cora’s little bubble. “Robin isn’t interested, and neither am I.”  That was partly true. “The sooner you understand that the better. We can’t have him coming over every time you see it fit. He has a life outside this apartment complex, this floor.” There was a hint of annoyance there upon remembering the tall willowy blonde two floors below. She wondered if they’ve continued seeing each other in the last few years. The thought makes her stomach feel queasy and even threaten to pop out the pills she had taken for the headache, that by the way, grown exponentially.

 

Regina wasn’t sure what exactly was, but the look on Cora’s face had her feeling weird, mixed emotions to the point where she wished for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Why was she even having this conversation with her mother? Oh right, her mother was noisy and unable to butt out of Regina’s love life. In some cases, she would be appreciative of this, of having someone who cares enough about her happiness and goes along the distances to ensure that she has a semblance of that but when it came to Robin, Cora Mills had the preference of running point like she was cupid. “You couldn’t be more clueless.” Cora dropped her arms to the side with a deep sigh. Clear signs of giving up, for now. If there was one thing her mother was good at was picking her battles, oh, and captivating her daughter, drawing her in like a sucker.

 

Funnily enough, Regina was rather disappointed. If the was something worse than fighting with her mother about trivial things (she needs to think Robin is that, trivial even though in her heart she knows better) it was her walking out like she harbors some sort of secret she isn’t ready to let Regina into. “Que?” Regina followed behind Cora. She shouldn’t be this intrigued, but she is, and she hates herself for it.

 

“Nothing.” And there she goes, closing off. Typical Mills move. That was their thing after all. They were guarded people that rarely let people into their lives because it minimized the possibility of getting hurt. The fact that Cora was doing that to her own daughter bites and she vaguely wondered if this is her future with Henry.

 

Please, she hopes not.

 

“No, don’t do that.” The brunette walked faster until she was standing right in front of the doorway out of the bedroom her arms crossed. Well, she certainly is Cora’s daughter. “Don’t walk away from me with your world full of secrets. For once, let me in on them.” It was pointless, Regina knew as much but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to get something out of her mother, as small as it may be. “Why am I clueless?”

 

All Cora’s eyes showed was war. War between being honest with her daughter or keeping her integrity intact. Whatever she was protecting, whatever secret she had been keeping was almost there for Regina to taste.

 

A task not easy to accomplish.

 

The edges of her mother’s eyes held more wrinkles than usual as she thought about telling Regina. Close, so close and the anticipation inside Regina began to spike. It was not an easy feat to actually convince her mother of spilling the beans but whenever she did manage to, it was always something thrilling. Just as she was about to speak, Henry came barreling in breathing heavy.

 

“Henry what’s wrong?” Regina inquired, a hand on his shoulder as the boy tried to regain a more normal breathing pattern. He looked absolutely ghastly. His usual fair features and hazel eyes were marked with horror. The silence in the hallway pressed against her, blood rushed to her head, making the headache even more intense. Will the aspirins ever kick in?

 

It wasn’t until Henry was able to breathe a bit easier, that he spoke, and Regina felt her stomach churn. “Granny Lucas had an accident…” He swallowed thickly. “Robin is taking care of her, making sure she gets to the hospital and he wanted to know if we could watch over Roland.”

 

And this was one of those moment where Regina was in complete awe of that man. Always so good and selfless, making sure that everyone around him was well. She couldn’t even hesitate saying yes to taking care of the youngest Locksley; and besides, the boy was one of the greatest kids she had ever taken care off. “Yes, of course for as long as he needs.” Satisfied with the answer, Henry gave her a quick hug – completely unforeseen but it made her heart swell, and off he was to give his answer to Robin and probably collect Roland as well.

 

“When it comes to him you can’t never say no.” Cora spoke for the first time in a while and Regina honestly forgot that they were having a conversation before Henry came. Though in that particular moment, whatever her mother had to say didn’t matter. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

 

“He is simply a neighbor in need of help. We are supposed to be there for each other in times like this.” Even as she said the words, they felt like an over elaborate excuse to hide the fact that somewhere deep in her heart there are captive feelings ready to break out.

 

She won’t allow them to.

 

“Desde que se inventaron las excusas…” The older woman trailed off walking out of the bedroom and in the direction of the living room without sparing Regina a single glance. It isn’t her purpose to build excuse behind excuse but with him things were different. She almost took the risk of giving into her silly crush and expressing to Robin when the reward was a going to be a disappointment with a dash of pain. Things were better as they were.

 

Cora wasn’t wrong but was she going to admit that? Hell no.

 

The brunette ran her fingers through her dark locks, taking in a very deep breath to put on her best face in front of Roland. Once Regina felt like she could face him, and wasn’t looking completely dreadful, she stepped out of the hallway and into the living room, where sure enough, Roland sat with Henry going over movie titles. “Hey Rollie.” Her voice held amusement and love for the tiny toddler. Said kid quickly stood up, running to stand in front of Regina with a huge toothless grin that warmed her heart.

 

“Hi Gina’.” A smile. “Daddy said that I can stay here tonight.”

 

Regina crouched right in front of him and softly flicked his nose. “That’s right. Did you manage to bring your pj’s?” He nodded no, her gaze flickered to Henry who reached into his pocket.

 

“Robin left me the key to his apartment. It is a copy. He said you should always have it just in case…” The pre-teen approached her, hand outstretched ready to give her the key. There was a feeling in her chest that knocked the air out of her lungs. Sure, it was for emergencies only, but the display of trust did touch her. “Mom?”

 

Regina sobered up.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking that tonight is a great night ‘mofongo y carne frita’.” Roland jumped excitedly in front of her. There was something about Cora’s food that boy truly enjoyed, especially traditional food from Puerto Rico. “In the meantime, why don’t you and I go to your room and get you something to wear for sleep.”

 

Roland nodded enthusiastically. “Can we bring Aimpom with us?”

 

The brunette rose a brow. “Aimpom?”

 

“My monkey!” He exclaimed, Regina ‘ohh’ softly. About half a year ago, Regina took the boys to the fair and she won Roland a stuff monkey. She remembered how Robin used to text her at random times to tell her about Roland’s adventures with the monkey, she just didn’t know Roland had named him. Clever little boy.

 

“Of course.” She finally stood up, extending her hand to the boy who happily took it. “Let’s go.”

 

Regina and Roland walked out the apartment. The brunette acutely aware of her smirking mother. She could probably even decipher what Cora Mills was thinking but for the moment she ignored it though not for long. Her mother will most likely have too much to say after Roland is back home with his father.

 

 

..::..

 

          By the time dinner was over, Roland and Henry had decided to watch one more episode of Pokémon – all she will allow them – before bed. She took that half out to straighten the apartment giving Cora a break since she was the one to cook. In the process of drying all the plates, her phone pinged but Regina disregarded it until she was done with the dishes. Only then did she grabbed her phone and the moment she looked at the name on the screen her heart beat a bit faster.

 

Robin.

 

_Thank you for taking care of Roland._

Regina blew out a short sigh, leaning against the counter as she typed back a response.

 

_It was no hardship. Roland is a good boy and even Aimpom behaved._

There was a long pause there. A tenacious sensation knocking the air out of her. Regina wasn’t the type to allow emotions to guide her every step, which lead her to the good life she lives. No risks meant no possibility of hurting and it was an offer she couldn’t refuse. There were people depending on her. Even if her mother is hellbent on making her life a tad more difficult than it has to be with this whole Robin nonsense. Still, there were days she dreamed of being bold, like that night two years ago where she almost allowed her feelings to take points without really thinking of the consequences.

 

Ping.

 

Her heart stopped for a second.

 

_Hehe. They do like you a lot. They are not the only one._

She could almost hear his laugh, it echoed in her head the same way the beats of her heart intensified. Fingers went slack, any attempt of replying dead right there. What did he even mean? All Regina could do was read and read that message over and over until she had it memorized in her head. In that instant Mills decided to not reply anymore, to continue cleaning the kitchen and get some Tupperware bowls for the extra food Cora made for Robin and get it to his apartment before he arrived.

 

Shit she is thinking about him again. How pathetic can she be?

 

Another Ping.

 

_Sorry if that was a bit too forward but it is how I feel._

Regina read that sentence a few times, again, just to make sure it wasn’t just some trick of her mind. It wasn’t. Letters didn’t hover on the screen shifting, trading places with each other in order for them to make new words. They stuck there black and white and drilling, piercing her heart. She doesn’t want to overthink things, yet that’s her specialty. Overthinking is her strongest feature, alongside being a none risk taker and stubborn as hell.

 

 

_Don’t worry._

That was all. She can’t take this more of this. Regina shook her head and put the phone on silence walking out of the kitchen and leaving it there. With how her day had gone, from sweet to sour, the brunette didn’t think she could do this with him. All the vagueness on his words were starting to cause her to panic and she did not need that with two kids in the house, watching Pokémon which reminds her.

 

“Bed time you two.” The pair groaned in unison and Regina was highly aware how brotherly like it sounded.

 

Dammit her mother finally gotten to her head.

 

“Tomorrow is a brand-new day to watch tv.” Mills reached for the remote controller on top of the couch and turned off the telly before ushering the boys out of the living room and into her son’s bedroom. For the time being she’ll read to them a little and hopefully forget about Robin Locksley.

 

If only it was that easy.

 

..::..

 

It took her three short stories and a promise for pancakes for the boys to finally fall asleep. Two hours later, Regina had taken a quick shower, finished the rest of those essays and walked across the hallway into Robin’s apartment to leave the bowl with food her mother had prepared for Robin.

 

That is where she is when the owner of the apartment crossed the door closing it behind it. Regina slightly jumped when she turned, not really expecting to see him there. “S—” The brunette cleared her throat before finishing the curse that was going to spill out of her mouth. “You frightened me.” She amended, dropping her arm to the side. “How’s Granny Lucas?”  The woman was someone truly beloved in the apartment complex. She was stubborn, and bull headed but deep down had a heart of gold. Henry had been helping her with cleaning the extra room she had for the last couple of weeks because her granddaughter Ruby was coming to stay with her. The much younger woman, probably about Emma’s age – don’t ask how they are even friends – was actually one of Regina’s students in the academy she is teaching. Thinking about actually made her feel a whole lot older than she felt.

 

Robin released a short sigh, followed by a quick apology before dropping his keys into the bowl right beside the door. He looked positively tired and Regina made a note to not take a lot of his time, so he could rest. “She is out of danger. Ruby is with her now.”

 

Makes sense.

 

Regina nodded, slowly making her way to the door to leave soon. “Mom made extra food for you it is in your fridge.” An awkward second passed between glancing in the direction of the kitchen and at Robin.

 

She regretted instantly looking at him.

 

“Thank you.” Earnest sincerity coated his words and her heart ached just a little. Enough to have her wanting to leave the apartment as soon as possible.

 

“You’re welcome. You should rest.” A bite of her lip. “I’ll see you in the morning, of course after breakfast. I promised Roland some pancakes.” Her hand was quickly reaching for the knob when Robin spoke.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if we could talk.” A pause, enough to make Regina stop and turn to him with a confused expression. Of course, she was ready to decline, to raise an excuse like it was nothing – like she always does – and leave. There was a high chance that she might be overreacting, over thinking things. Or maybe it is exactly what she is thinking and there’s a bomb about to be dropped. She was better off leaving in that very moment, but her resolve melted away with one look. One puppy like look from Robin’s eyes that she is sure that would always convince her, no matter what he asked. “Please.” With that last attempt, Regina was breathing out softly but nodding.

 

Something was about to go very wrong, or right? Regina couldn’t tell for sure.

 

“What’s up?” Regina moved to the farthest arm chair from Robin, the distance giving her a faux amount of confidence. Any other person she could probably rebuff like it was nothing, but Robin wasn’t some random commoner. He was someone she likes and admires and pleasing to the eye. The memory of that first time she saw him when moved still plays in her head every day. The way he had smiled at her on the lift, on the way up to their floor. Of course, she didn’t know he was moving across from her, sure the landlord Simon Gold had informed her, but he was always so vague that she didn’t get enough details as to whom was moving there. Imagine her surprised when the man she spent most of the elevator ride ogling, announced he was finally home. Well, that night Regina Mills had her very first sex dream with her neighbor, and they kept on coming ever since.

 

For a split second it was Robin who seemed awkward. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit, and his teeth found a new entertainment in gnawing at the lower lip. If it wasn’t for the fact that Regina was anxious herself, she would have deemed this moment as adorable. Alas, she is floundering in a sea of doubts and worries to properly enjoy a panicky Robin. “Are we alright?”

 

And well she wasn’t expecting him to start from there. As far as she is concerned they are. Sure, she only been avoiding him and trying to spend as less time as possible for the past two years because of an unrequited crush she felt but otherwise they are as fine silkworm’s thread. “Obviously.” As much as she tried to make it sound as neutral as possible, it didn’t sound that way. Her voice increased an octave more, and the way it went thin at the end gave her away.

 

She wasn’t alright with him, not by a long shot.

 

Robin wasn’t fooled.

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” It was more of a question for himself. His hands pressed tight against his thigh, gaze flickering to her face. Regina could feel him searching for something, the truth she realized when her own eyes found a rather interesting speck of dirt on the floor.

 

“That’s your problem then.” Regina stated, standing up from the arm chair. It was time for a hasty retreat before something irreversible happens between them, something that might grant her wish – not she does not wish –Robin forever out of her life. Her steps were quick to reach the door, but Robin was faster to block it.

 

“Regina, I’m just trying to understand what I did wrong.” If his voice had a color it would certainly be blue. Sadness, confusion, desperation all of them different shades of blue that would drown her very soul with waves of sorrow. “Please, just help me understand.”

 

Leave. She should leave and not cave into his superb blue eyes filled with sadness curiosity. Leave before she breaks her ‘no risk’ rules just for the sake of seeing something different adorning his face. Easier said than done, especially when he is grasping her hand and squeezing softly and reassuringly. Like whatever she might said will stay there in the chasm between them. A void of no lies and darkness ready to swallow whole anything she might say. Oddly enough, it gave her a sense of security Regina coveted not to feel but it was there, mocking her. “It’s stupid.”

 

Because it was. No matter how she spins it, her reasoning would sound stupid to him. Even to her mother. Regina can imagine Cora’s scoff and words. ‘Ay, Regina. Crece un poco.’ Her mother would be all over how she needs to grow up and be a little bolder.

 

“Try me.” He spoke in a gently voice, guiding her back to the couch.

 

For a moment neither of them talked. The stillness of the room, the energy of unspoken words began making Regina sick to the stomach. There are two choices here for her. There was the obvious one, lie and hope that Robin would eat it up or tell him the truth and risk a true divide between neighbors. It was one thing for her to willingly take a step back for the sake of her own sanity but another completely thing if Robin was the one doing the stepping back from her. The mere thought was enough to make a needle like incision in her heart. In less words, it hurts. The thing about the lie – because nothing comes without a price – is that she’ll feel rather deceitful, not because of Robin (though it has certain weight) but because all of the things she had tried to impart on her son. Be honest no matter how much it might hurt. In lying Regina will break one of the golden rules she had taught to Henry.

 

Which left the only option available, risking getting hurt.

 

Regina took a deep breath, finally turning to Robin who placed his focus on her, laser sharp. His eyes were intense, loaded with static electricity that stole her breath away. It may seem like she is stalling for the inevitable, but his damn eyes were something that could render her speechless at any given moment like in that particular one. Regina always ended up dreaming about them. It was as if some inner desire – greed, lust, yearning – wanted those eyes to only look at her; and now she may either get that wish or…

 

Walk out of his apartment with the sinking notion that they may never again be friends.

 

That was something for her to fear and it wasn’t a groundless feeling.

 

“Do you remember two years ago when Emma took the boys with her after I had an awful day and you decided to play host for me?” That horrible day included Daniel wanting Henry’s custody to take him to another state and her broken heart aching more. Her divorce was a off limits topic, it always was something that made Regina feel bitter and foolish. She can’t quite blame Daniel for wanting to spend more time with his son but there are better ways to go about it. Though she had the vague notion that entire thing was orchestrated by his mother. They were from Los Angeles, and well she wanted his son there with her and of course Daniel didn’t want to move away from his son. Still, Regina was genuinely surprised when her ex threw his demands left and right. When Emma offered to take Henry for a little fun she couldn’t refuse, and well Roland liked Emma a lot too.

 

“I do.” He bowed his head for a moment nibbling on his lower lip for a short second. “I thought you were angry with Daniel not me.” Robin actually looked hurt, but overall super confused and it had Regina grimacing a little.

 

“That’s accurate, I was angry at him.” Concedes with a short sigh. “And for a moment everything was well. I actually managed to forget about him after a few glasses of wine and a good conversation, but you had to open your mouth.”

 

At that, Robin’s brow jumped like a spring. It was almost comical, and she would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that there was annoyance blooming in the pit of her stomach.

 

“What could I have possibly said that made you go from hot to cold for two entire years?”

 

He was actually clueless.

 

Her annoyance grew.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Arms crossed tight over her chest. Whether to not punch him in the face or protect her heart? She couldn’t tell the difference.

 

“I really can’t seem to recall what I said. Honestly.”

 

As authentic as it sounded, the aggravation in her wouldn’t let her be. “Are you freaking serious?” And this was good, this was a mixture of anger and skepticism as oppose to the stupid gloom his eyes made her feel. “How can you not remember telling me you were going out on a date with a willowy blonde that gushes everything you walk by her?” Anger, she was choosing anger to fuel all of her words but there was more to it, he noticed. Recognition flashed through his eyes like a bolt of lightning hitting the ground making his lips curled into a smirk and something inside Regina coil up.

 

“All I am hearing here is that you were jealous.” He had the balls to smirk even wider.

 

Would it hurt her hand if she just punched that smirk away? Regina considered the possibility carefully. “I was not jealous.” She said in a high pitch voice all riled up. “I was just put out that you made it all about yourself. Some ego maniac.” Even as she stated those words they felt like led on her tongue. Could she be a bigger liar? Her son would be ashamed, but Robin put her on the spot after she decided to be honest and fuck, she wants to leave right now. Regina’s knee began shaking, her limited hold on her emotions threating to snap in a matter of seconds. Her eyes locked on the door, all she had to do is stand up, pull it open and never talk to Robin again. Sounds simple in theory, but she knows better. They will keep running into each other in the hallways, tenants’ meetings even in her own home because her mother is too enamored with the neighbor to actually abide to her feelings – the ones wanting him away, not the ones where she just wants him to fuck her against the wall or bend her over the kitchen counter – and shit, she really needs to leave. Just as she was almost in the process of deciding that it was a good idea to flee, Robin surprised her by grasping her wrist and pulling her to him.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Robin inquired above a whisper, eyes searching her face for the answer her mother wouldn’t give.

 

Regina couldn’t speak. She couldn’t look away from his lips. Couldn’t even pretend that his nearness wasn’t affecting her. His breath was hot and heavy on her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck standing, as she forced down a gulp of nothing down her throat. It also didn’t help that she was half top of him, his knee between her legs and her pants were pressing tight on her crotch. The sensation made the heat on her face spread more. “Let go…”

 

Robin let go, her momentary daze ebbed away, and she was quick to move from on top of him, fleeing into the kitchen to catch her breath.

 

She should have headed to the door instead.

 

Regina leaned against the counter, hands clutching the edges tight. What on earth just happened? One minute he was asking if she was jealous and the next he was acting like he wanted to kiss her. Robin Locksley was something too hard to read for her or maybe she is the one complicating the simplicity of that man. Was she really that clueless like her mother had expressed earlier in the day? The fact still remains, he was with that blondie with the empty brain.

 

“I never went on that date.” The brunette stiffened, not turning to look at him. She was embarrassed and honestly a little horny from their little moment on the couch. “I never should have listen to Ruby’s advice.”

 

That did get her attention. Regina turned around in one brisk movement. “Come again?”

 

Robin rose a hand to the back of his neck, scratching the back of his head rather guilty. “I was talking to her that day after she came to check on Lucas. She always known I had a crush on you, so she suggested that I should tell you I was dating someone.” He dropped his hand releasing a groan in the process. “I picked a crappy moment to make my stupid move and I apologize for that.”

Sorry, she was really busy processing the word crush, a crush on her, to even hear the rest of that explanation.

 

“You had a crush on me?” Because really, she needed to be sure that what she heard was correct. The last thing she needed was to make a fool of herself, well a bigger one that is.

 

“Still have is more accurate.” For the first time since she turned to look at him, Robin took a few steps until the distance between them was a mere three steps. “Today made me realize that life is too short to spend it pretending that my heart doesn’t beat a little faster whenever I look at you.”

 

And of course, he has a way with words too. Could he stop for like three seconds being perfect? Her mind and heart really need to catch a break. Her hands were shaky, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Regina felt like she was seeing Robin with brand new eyes. His words had opened the doors to a whole new side of him she never believed it was possible for her to discover. No, it wasn’t like seeing a stranger for the first time, it was more like a fulfillment to the biggest wish Regina had ever made.

 

He didn’t feel real, but his eyes didn’t lie.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Regina tried to stop her fidgety hands, tried to prevent her breathing from becoming erratic but she was failing in her task, horribly.

 

“Like I said…” Robin took a single step and reached for her hands. They stopped shaking. Maybe it was his unwavering voice, or the warmth his skin provided but she felt serene in that moment. Nothing could break her. From a very young age she was taught that one’s self value and peace shouldn’t come from another man – that was her grandmother speaking – but Cora imparted a piece of wisdom that her grandmother forgot to tell her ‘Being strong on your own merit is beautiful but allowing another person to add to that strength is even more beautiful. Love comes with trials, yes, but is also comes with a unique perspective on life.’ And for the first time Regina understood the meaning of those words. “Life is too short to keep wondering about the _what ifs._ I needed you to know how I feel and hopefully you’ll feel the same way and if not, I’ll be happily content with being your friend.” Robin elevated her hand, kissing the skin on the back which he followed with a soft smile.

 

It was hard to believe that this moment was occurring. It was harder to believe that all this time there was something there but never actually took the time to see it. Sometimes she gets too immersed in herself to even notice her surroundings, or rather she had always been clueless about other people’s feelings. But the more she thought about it, the stupider she felt. Even her own mother had subtly implied it but Regina was too busy being jealous to see the reality of the situation.

 

“Wait.” Regina finally snapped out of it, the entire conversation flooding in like a broken dam. “You were trying to make me jealous?”

 

Robin flinched a little, his right eye closing, lips curling into a smile, a grimace was more accurate. “I was hoping you didn’t remember that.”

 

That urge to punch him in the face returned.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Regina stated, glad that fragile feeling her heart had been stemming finally settle down. “Taking advices from Ruby is even stupider.”

 

“I didn’t know what to do.” Robin shot back. “Your mother wanted to help but I told her it would be wrong.”

 

“And still she needled me about you.” It was no secret that Cora wanted them to be together.

 

“I couldn’t stop her.” Robin gave this apologetic smile that had her legs feeling like jelly. “Could you forgive me for being an idiot?”

 

Regina gawk at him for full three seconds before nodding. “When it comes to my mother we are all willing victims of hers.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” A peaceful silence befell the kitchen. The type of silence where they simply looked at one another, reading the other’s mind through their eyes. Not an easy task.

 

What was supposed to happen next? They were just standing there.

 

Regina began to pull away, ready to leave. No, she didn’t feel like the conversation was over but in that second it felt like they were in a stand still. Maybe a night of rest will clear their minds or make things awkward once morning came but to see where they were going from here they needed the time to weigh in what just happened. “I should go…” She was the first one to speak, slowly pulling her hands away from his, but Robin pulled her to him before pressing her against the refrigerator door, his eyes on her lips instantly.

 

“We aren’t done here.” His voice turned lower, igniting a spark that traveled south. Regina, swallowed thickly looking at his face while he was way too busy devouring her lips with his eyes. “I told you how I feel but…” He finally looked into her eyes, his lips much closer to hers. The heat of his breath brushing against her cheek, and more sparks shocked her. The crawling sensation up her spine had the brunette sinking her teeth into her lips. “…what about you. How do you feel about me, Regina Maria Mills?”

 

Her names from his lips dripped like honey. Sweet and sticky, ready to be licked away and savored. She shouldn’t feel this turned one about hearing her full name from his mouth, but the way he was looking at her, like he would ravish her all night, had her feeling hot all over rendering words superfluous. There was one course of action that could express everything without really speaking, a risk she should have taken a long time ago. Mustering all the courage she was able to, Regina leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Surprise was evident in the way he momentarily stiffened but the he was pressing her harder against the fridge his hand somehow finding her hair, finally freeing her own. Regina took the new-found freedom of her hand to wrap her arms around Robin, dragging him impossibly close as their lips found the perfect rhythm. There was nothing innocent about this kiss, it was all hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She should pull away, not get too lost in herself, in him but in that minty perfect moment, she was seduced.

 

“Regina…” He whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor every single letter, tattoo the feeling it gives him in his heart forever.

 

She smiled despite herself. Heart fluttering at his voice as both of his hand clasp on either side of her face. Never before has her name sounded so right on another person’s lips. The world fell away, nothing else mattered as he caressed her cheek. “I hope that was enough.” Regina whispered, trying to regain air for her lungs.

 

Robin nodded, mirth dancing in his eyes. The new glow making her smile. “So, what now?” He asked as he played with the ends of her hair. Oddly enough it was relaxing.

 

“I suppose we see what happens next. We could on a date or…” Regina’s hands fell upon his hips and next thing she knew, her mouth attached to his neck, sucking softly before running a line from the space where neck met shoulder all the way up. Following the we strip left from her tongue, Regina resumed sucking on his skin gently, coaxing a moan from his lips and a stuttered ‘R-regina,’ following suit. Her lips moved further up, just below his ear and she whispered. “Or we can just fuck on the kitchen counter.” Why in the world was she being this bold? Where did that come from? The answers didn’t come to her easily, but she was enjoying every second of it. She enjoyed they way his body shuddered at her words, how his breath turned huskier and how his hand, somehow, ended up on her hips holding them tight. Just moments ago, she had been imagining being bend over the counter with Robin balls deep inside of her. You couldn’t quite blame her for wanting that fantasy to become a reality.

 

Robin shamelessly whined at her words before he was pulling her lips to his own, kissing with an intense passion that knocked the air out of her lungs. Regina moaned against his lips, as his hand found once more her hair, tugging at it back to press his mouth against the skin of her neck. Robin bites and sooths every inch of skin he can find, causing Regina to press her legs together in attempt to tamper down the obvious wave of desire rising there. When he stopped his action, Regina felt annoyance bubble up until he clasped his arm under her thighs, hoisting her up and turning around so she could sit on the counter. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, running his fingers over her jawline.

 

“I’m done playing it safe.” When those words left her mouth a heaviness left her, finally. “I want you…” Her hands snaked under his shirt, the feeling of his abs and muscles causing a throbbing feeling below. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. At the sight of his chest, Regina deliberately licked her lips. “That gym membership is getting your money’s worth.’ She purred, stomach churning with desire.

 

Robin’s chuckle was fuel by amusement and desire. “I like you without filter.” Locksley leaned down placing feather light kisses alone her neck and collarbone. He was then taking off her shirt and was blissfully surprised to see her braless. The wonder was written all over his face. Regina couldn’t help smirking. “I also like you naked.” Robin mouth got busy with one of her nipples, a sigh of bliss left her lips. “I want you.” He muttered between switching nipples.

 

Regina’s fingers grasp his dirty blonde hair tight, throwing her head back as Robin feasted on her breast. Her breath turned short, heart racing almost wanting to break out of her chest. When he had enough and reclaimed her lips, the brunette took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him closer as they exchanged a heated kiss. His tongue ran over the seam of her lower lip, requesting permission for exploration which she granted without hesitation. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Regina knew something was right, that this risk was worth the prize. The worries of that day, of the last two years disappeared like a thief in the night. This could have happened a hell of a lot sooner, and she kicked herself for not being bold that night two years ago. Frankly she would have spared herself a lot of unnecessary heartache. Nevertheless, here they were engaged in this kiss, wanting, needing more.

 

When Regina began to fumble with his pants, Robin broke the kiss, reaching for the waist of her sweatpants, pulling them down with her panties. There she was butt naked on top of the kitchen counter, her hands slack against him and his eyes roaming her body.

 

He was bewitched.

 

“You are absolutely stunning.” His hands rose to her thigs caressing the skin there.

 

She wasn’t by any means shy. Regina was acutely aware that her body was something to be proud off but still, Robin’s eyes full of longing and appreciation had heat rising up her neck to her cheeks. It was strange for her to see a man look at her like that. Sure, Daniel did once but with him it was more innocent. They were younger, inexperienced. With Robin it was more like an adventure, a new territory to be discovered and she loved the idea.

 

“Why don’t you relax for a bit…” Robin began placing kisses down the valley of her breasts, stomach until his mouth was just above her clit. Anticipation boiled in the pit of her stomach as he swiftly maneuvered to place the back of her knees over his shoulders. The moment his mouth reached its destination, Regina’s senses clouded.

 

..::..

 

Robin is in heaven. He doesn’t think he has felt this blissful in a very long time. He hasn’t been with a lot of women through all of his life but even now, he knows that this is probably one of the best experiences he is ever going to have. Especially since this isn’t purely physical, this was spiritual and this is going to be passionate; Robin will make sure of that.

 

Two years of anticipation under his belt, -No pun intended, - has made him quite _eager_ to discover every single inch of Regina’s body. To taste her skin and to drink in her whole splendor. For a moment there’s nothing else in the world but him, and her and there’s nothing more important than to make her feel how important she is in his life.

 

The man is aching, in more ways than the physical one. He aches to show her how much she means to him, he aches for her to realize that these past two years have been pure torture to the poor man. For two years he pinned after her, like a lost puppy he followed her everywhere with no idea that she was feeling the exact same thing as him.

 

How could they have been so stupid? To not notice each other’s feelings.

 

A moan interrupts him from his thoughts and he grins up at Regina, who is fiercely scowling at him. One of her tiny hands fall to his head and grip on his hair, pulling him harshly against where she wants him more.

 

She’s desperate.

“Patient, my darling,” the man smirks, his hands stroke her legs up and down, massage them, his lips then find the sweet and tender skin of her inner thigh and he kisses it, sucks it and then the same with her other leg. She groans once again, probably annoyed but they have time and he will make most of this.

 

“Robin, I swear to God, if you keep playing I will kick you out of your own apartment and take care of myself.” She threatens, but her voice is raw and her breathing is heavy and Robin is sure she won’t do it, but still, he has teased her enough.

 

Not wasting any more time, his tongue circles around her clit, and he presses his tongue against the engorged organ and he doesn’t know who groans the loudest. There’s panting coming from Regina and there are moans exploding from his chest. She tastes like heaven, better than he could ever have imagined.

 

Fucking shit, he loves her.

 

He loves every single part of her, loves the moans that come out from her mouth and loves the way she trashes her hips against his mouth, desperate for more friction, for more pleasure and he is willing to give her all the pleasure she so desires.

 

Two fingers slip past her folds and she is so fucking slick that it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head from arousal. He pumps, in an out, several times, his tongue never stopping his ministrations.

 

“Robin… Harder!” She commanded and then he is fucking her even faster, harder, adds another finger inside of her and curls them to intensify the pleasure. Regina is moaning harshly, both of her hands are now on the back of his head, pulling him harder against her, her hips move rhythmically and she is groaning.

“Dale!” She screams and her Spanish accent makes him almost come in his pants. Before any of them know what is happening, Regina is trashing her hips hard, she is cursing in Spanish and she yells his name and then she is moving, hard, her walls tighten around his fingers for long moments before she stays still.

 

“Oh Dios…” Regina moans, her head falling back. “Fuck… That was…” She is breathless, Robin notices as he pulls back and sees her eyes closed, sees how hard is breathing and he feels fucking smug for making her come this hard.

 

“The best sex you have ever had?” Robin asks with one smug smirk on his face. He then stands up and realizes that his knees are aching from the position he was previously in… He is also aching in another, very prominent part of his body.

 

Regina just rolls her eyes but there is a wide smile on her face.

 

“Don’t think too much of it,” she teases and winks.

 

Locksley then leans into her, grabbing the back of her head with his hand and pulls her into him and gives her one long, tongue-filled kiss that makes them both breathless. His southern part is begging for attention, he feels like he will probably explode but he doesn’t want to kill this moment. He opens his eyes to notice her looking at him with a teary smile.

 

“What is it?” Robin whispers, one hand lifts in the air and falls on her right cheek and his thumb starts stroking her skin.

 

“I never thought I’d have this,” she confesses and his heart swells with profound love for this wonderful woman.

 

“That makes two of us.”

..::..

As much as Regina would like to keep this fluffy moment and wrap herself in his embrace forever, she is also very aware of Robin’s _need_ against her thigh. Honestly, can you believe him? He is practically twitching for need and all he does is give her compliments and says words that make her heart want to jump out of her rib cage.

 

“You’re incredibly gorgeous,” the man whispers and Regina grins, bites her lower lip. A shiver ran down her spine when their eyes met and the brunette could have sworn she heard trumpets go off inside her head.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Regina managed to say back in return, while one of her hands strokes his abs, until she reaches for his boxers (she doesn’t even remember in what particular moment the pants came off, but they did, and his erect member twitched against her touch) and slips one hand inside of the material, finding his hard, hot member throbbing for her. It arouses her greatly, the fact that he is so hard for her, it makes her feel conceited. Her hand then starts stroking up and down, her thumb swirls around his head and Robin drops his head on her shoulder. He is hyper-sensitive to her touch, his entire body shuddered against her.

 

“Fuck, babe,” the man says, needy, and brings one hand to grip her hip, pulling her close to him. His cock caressed her entrance for a second, and the brunette felt the skyrocketing sensation of spark running up her body while she continues her ministrations, Robin sucks on her neck, tongue lavishing her skin almost in reverence making Regina stop for a second to enjoy the delicious things Robin is doing to her with his tongue.

 

“Regina…” Robin moans, kissing one of her breasts.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

 

 

 

 

..::..

 

Not wasting any more time, Robin pulls away from Regina’s embrace and slips out from his boxers. He is hot, and sweaty, and needs to fuck her before he dies from anticipation. Regina slips out from the counter and kisses him hard, her hands make scratches on his back and presses him hard against the wall. Then, she pulls away, earning a groan from Robin but she takes her hand and leads him to the couch.

 

She pushes his chest, making him fall to the cushioned leather and then she proceeds to straddle him. She is now the one smirking, grabbing his cock and positioning it in her entrance.

 

“You want me to fuck you, Robin?”

 

“God, yes,” he breathes and proceeds to grab her hips, wanting to pull her down.

“You want me to scream your name while I ride your cock?” She asked, breathless, as she presses the head of his cock against her clit, rubbing her organ with his.

 

“Yes,” he groaned, then finds her neck and sucks until she is moaning and gripping one of his shoulders. “Fuck me, Regina.”

 

She is way too aroused now, he can see it in her eyes as she slips down his cock, making him yell in pleasure and starts riding him as if there was no tomorrow. He breasts bounce hard, her hands grip his shoulders and his own grip her waist as both of their hips move against each other.

 

“FUCK!” Robin moans, over and over, and he is even more aroused by the fact that Regina is blabbering in Spanish.

 

“I’m coming.” Regina moans and Robin nods fervently.

“Come for me.” He commands, and then her walls are closing around him and she is moaning over and over, until she falls boneless in his arms and Robin comes inside of her.

“Shit, Regina…” Robin moans, and after they regain themselves, she slips out from him and falls to the couch, with one wave of her hand she invites her to join him and they both fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

This is what people call love.

 

..::..

 

Morning came with a set of bruises and pain that were totally worth it. From the very moment she opened her eyes, her mind had replayed her night with Robin. They cuddled for a while on the couch, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was nice to finally stop running away and actually enjoy his company just like she used to. The best part? Not having to hide what she felt for him anymore. Sure, there were many things that they needed to discuss, but for now they will keep whatever is that they have a secret. Last thing they needed was to get her mother’s hopes up.

 

The door to her room opened, revealing a short brunette with a sharp brow angled, arms crossed and lips pressed together in a thin line. Regina sat up, running lite fingers through her hair as a yawn made its way out her mouth.

 

 “¿Cuanto tiempo peinsas estar en la cama?” Regina stretched before answering the question. “Usually you are telling me to stay in bed all I want because I need rest. What changed today?”

 

Cora’s lips curled instantly in a smile. Her arms dropped to the side. “Robin is here having breakfast with the boys and I thought you might want to get on that.”

 

The mention of his name almost, _almost,_ makes her smile. She could still feel the way his strong arms enveloped her in the warmest of hugs. How his thrust made her lost the sense of time and space and how she orgasmed so hard she almost forgot her name. Shit. It was going to be _extremely_ hard to keep a straight face in his presence. “Did you now…” She nonchalantly stood up from the bed, but not before making sure she was all covered. Last thing she needs is her mother interrogating her like a CIA agent. “I’ll be out in a bit, I just need to wash my mouth.” The brunette made it to the door of the bathroom before Cora spoke again.

 

“A bit of a note.” Regina turned to her mother with a raised brow. “If you are going to sneak in an out to Robin’s apartment, you need to be a little bit more quiet. Roland said that he heard rats shuffling around…”

 

Shit.

 

“I just went to take the food you made for him...” Regina trailed off. It wasn’t entirely untruthful, she just didn’t count on what happened afterwards. And she does not regret it.

 

“You went at midnight.” Cora shot back and added. “Returned at almost five am. I don’t see how that could have taken your five hours.”

 

Somehow, she should have seen this coming, still, it aggravated Regina. Again, here is her mother trying to meddle in her love life (Actually she is just making an observation which is just a preamble to whatever is cooking up in that head of hers) and if she wasn’t so damn happy, she would have thrown a snide comment into the mix. Instead, Regina simply shrugged.

 

“We were talking about Granny Lucas. She is well by the way; her heart attack didn’t cause major damage but she needs to stay in the hospital for a few days, They need to monitor her heart more closely.” Regina turned around, ready to put this conversation to rest but…

 

“That was some conversation. Lot of use of the mouth.” Cora entered the bathroom, standing behind Regina with a pleased expression on her face. “Congratulations on the sex.” Cora simply stated with a smirk. “Wear that hickeys with pride.” She pointed to Regina’s neck before leaving.

 

Regina was left stunned, mouth opened, staring at her reflection on the mirror. So much for not telling Cora just yet. With a long sigh, Regina shook her head and resumed her morning routine and if he was completely exasperated by the turn of events with her mother, well the toothbrush really did suffer the consequences.

 

By the time she was presentable enough – make up over the hickey because the last thing she needed was for one of the kids to ask questions—Regina made it to the kitchen with one goal in mind, coffee. Sure, she woke up in an excellent mood, but to continue on said wave of bliss her favorite dark roast was a must. Regina reached for her favorite mug – the design was a small island representing her roots with an R in the middle – but someone else grabbed it first.

  
Robin.

 

“Good morning, lovely.” He smiled, outstretching the hand holding the mug for her to grab.

 

Regina looked from left to right, and since no one was around (she could hear the boys and her mother talking in the living room) the brunette leaned closer to him, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before returning to her mission, caffeine. “Didn’t expect to see you this early.” She casually poured a generous amount coffee to her mug before reaching for the sugar.

 

Robin turned, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “Well, your mother insisted. She made quite the compelling case about having breakfast with the family.” Locksley craned his head to look at her, Regina’s brow perched. “Her words.”

 

Mirroring his stance, Regina leaned against the counter opposite to Robin, taking a mouthful of her coffee. It is hot, and it goes down her throat like a match lighting up, but she managed to not wince in front of him. “That probably has to do with the fact that she knows what happened between us last night.” When Robin’s eyes widen Regina laughed. “She likes you, probably a little too much but she means well.”

 

The man’s face softened, a brilliant smile covering the expanses of his mouth. Regina doesn’t know why, but it reminds her of a full moon’s glow. A guiding and comforting light in a sea of darkness, a pendant hanging in the midnight sky. Her own mind really surprised her from time to time. “I know. More often than not, Cora had given me an earful of how wasting time is gonna bite me in the ‘culo’ one of these days.” The way he said it, the usage of the word ass in Spanish made her life. A reverberating sound that left her mouth, pure glee and happiness enveloping it.

 

“I get that speech a lot too.” She said between laughs, “I just get it lots of Spanish cursing words. A word to the wise, never anger a Latina. It comes with dire consequences.”

 

“Dully noted.”

 

Robin reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. It sent a warm and fuzzy feeling inside like being draped by a warm blanket in a cold winter night. “So, your mother already knows what now?”

 

The same question she had asked herself when she woke up to the dancing sun rays over her skin. It was strange to think that in the blink of an eye everything could change. Like was full of unexpected surprises good and bad ones. For a very long time she had been content with the life she lead. Her mother was still there with her, Henry was growing up becoming a fine young man and her job was pretty fulfilling. Sure, there were a few things she regretted, her falling out with her sister being the main one but she learned that bad moments, no matter how many, will eventually be followed by good ones, in this case Robin and Roland. The pair had entered into her life unexpectedly five years, they opened up doors that were locked, keys lost and little by little they brought more smiles and happiness, not only for her but for Henry and Cora as well. They’ve become part of the family, even if the last two years hadn’t been quite good between them, the air is now clear, and they can resume their relationship as an added bonus, their hearts.

 

Regina looked up at him with a smile that would have matched his previous one, and tightly squeezed his hand. “Lets just take this, one day at a time, okay?”

 

Robin took the mug off her hands and placed it on the counter top with a smirk. “One day at a time.” He echoed before pressing his lips against hers, making the world around them disappear.  

 

Maybe taking a few risks is worth it after all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
